1. Claim of Priority Under 35 U.S.C. §119
This application claims priority to Taiwanese Patent Application No. 097137947 filed on Oct. 2, 2008.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image recording apparatus, and more particularly to an image recording apparatus capable of preventing maloperations.
3. Description of Prior Art
For saving electricity consumption of an image recording apparatus, the image recording apparatus generally enters into sleep mode after an idle status in a default time. Once an object is entering into the target zone of the detecting unit of the image recording apparatus or the user starts operations, the image recording apparatus is activated from the sleep mode and enters into work mode. After entering into the work mode, the image recording or the corresponding operations according to the inputs from the user are executed.
When the image recording apparatus is entering into the sleep mode, the control unit inside the image recording apparatus switches the power supply to the detecting unit from the work mode to the sleep mode for saving the electricity consumption. Inside the image recording apparatus, the power supply to all units and modules is provided by a single power source. The electricity of the single power source is converted to kinds of appropriate voltages for all units and modules respectively and then provided thereto. When the image recording apparatus enters into the sleep mode, the power supply is switched from the work mode to the sleep mode. All units and modules stop power supply thereto with respective control switches but the detecting unit. However, at the moment of turning off the control switch, the output load of the power supply drops enormously and instantaneously. Therefore, a transient pulse occurs in a period. As shown in FIG. 1, T represents the time length of the transient pulse occurrence. Such transient pulse occurrence can cause false trigger of the detecting unit, and then the image recording apparatus operates corresponding to the false trigger, consequently, some incorrect recording operations may be executed. Moreover, due to the false trigger, the image recording apparatus cannot enter into the sleep mode for saving electricity consumption.